


Wouldn't that be nice?

by Scoby



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Omera (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling Fantasy, During Canon, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Infrared Vision, Masturbation, Omega Din Djarin, Outdoor Blow Jobs, Phone Sex, it's about the yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: They find the forest empty and quiet. The Klatooinians have all fled back to their camp. It begins to appear like maybe this whole idea to check the forest was just an excuse to…Omera spins in front of him and lifts a hand against his chest to block his way.“They’re gone. Mission accomplished. Now, will you be a good Omega and turn off all the blockers you’re hiding in that armour? I want to smell you.”“Yes, Alpha.” He presses a switch on his wrist.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Wouldn't that be nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a serious shortage of A/B/O about these two and decided to start fixing it, even though it meant writing A/B/O for the first time, yikes! :D  
> It ended up being quite fun, especially because I applied an extra challenge of making it fully canon compliant. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Theme song for this fic is [You raise me up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJxrX42WcjQ)

“You can come with me. We have a spare room for you”, their driver says to Cara and points Din towards a barn in the other direction. “You can wait there. My cousin Omera will make the barn ready for you.”

He heads to the small building he was pointed to and waits outside, listening to faint, hustling noises from inside. In a few moments, a curtain-like door lifts and he sees the woman behind it who is fastening the door lift cord around a wooden pole. Light filters on her features through the walls, and she looks like she could be a painting.

But the sight of her is not the only thing the open doorway lets through. The air escaping from the barn is infused with her scent – an alpha’s scent.

Quickly, Din’s hand reaches up to the side of his helmet to turn on the blocker. Too late. He already caught a huff of that smell and now he cannot think about anything else.

He relaxes a little, though, when he notices that Omera does not seem to have noticed anything. The blockers on his armour he keeps always on to hide his own designation. Only the one in his helmet that suppresses his own sense of smell is too risky to keep on all the time. He needs all his senses alert to protect himself and the child.

Mostly, he has used the helmet to block himself from smelling anything when having dealings with the Guild. Bounty hunting is a profession that attracts a lot of alphas, and he learned early on to minimise any unwanted attention or distraction. Here, he should have been more careful, too, when arriving into a crowd like this village.

“Please come in”, Omera says. “I hope this is comfortable for you. Sorry that all we have is the barn.”

He walks past her to take his few belongings to the back of the barn, holding his breath. There is a high chance she can smell a faint omega scent on him at this distance despite all the blockers, considering how her presence must have heightened it. As he passes her, she does visibly tense a little, and either he imagines it or she really makes a subtle sniff.

“This will do fine”, he assures, and she melts into a radiant, friendly smile.

“I stacked some blankets over here.”

“Thank you. That’s very kind.” He strives to keep his voice steady and formal despite the way how his hindbrain is bubbling with delight for how this alpha is taking care of him. He is simply torn apart by the urge to do anything that would make her stay here with him forever and the impatience for her to be gone so that he can bury his bare nose into the blankets she has handled.

When Omera eventually leaves him alone, though, he immediately makes himself busy with cleaning his blaster. The barn has to be full of alpha pheromones, and smelling more of them now would only add to the distraction.

They have dinner out with several other villagers and Cara. Except that he decidedly does not eat, and the child escapes to the pond to eat whole frogs instead of the fried krill and bread that are served. Din is relieved to be seated at a generous distance from Omera and can only hope that his helmet covers enough of how his gaze keeps slipping to her. As the light softens towards the evening and she laughs more and more wholeheartedly at every joke, she seems to grow more beautiful by the minute.

“Tell us about those raiders”, Din says, craving for a subject that would easily get his mind to focus. But Omera’s cousin waves his hand dismissively.

“That can wait until tomorrow. First we celebrate that you’re here. Take a spotchka and we toast.”

He hands a full cup towards Din. When he shakes his head, he only nudges it closer.

“Come on, it’s a tradition, and there’s nothing threatening us right now. You can be without that helmet for a moment to drink with us.”

Omera reaches over the table to gently but firmly tuck her cousin’s arm back.

“How about you tell about the time when the grinjer fell into the pond and the krill ate its fur?” she suggests.

He is easily distracted and launches into a colourful story about the local creature who lost its fur in the pond. Omera rolls her eyes and casts a smirk at Din. _Alpha protects_ , his omega brain celebrates.

After dinner, she shows up in the barn again to bring him a portion of the food he never ate. _Alpha though of us, provides us with food; she’s pleased with us!_ He tries to tell the omega in him to shut up, because Omera is tensing and her nostrils are flaring again as a sign that he has just sprayed out enough omega pheromones through the filters for her to sense.

But the effort becomes half-hearted. It is too pleasant to feel his whole body purr at the thought of his alpha going out of her way to make sure that he is safe and cosy and… Except that she is _not_ _his_ alpha, and he should immediately stop thinking about her as such.

Only, that is easier said than done when she leaves and makes his heart squeal in distress. And when he takes off his helmet for eating, he still smells her in the air around him as she joins in playing with the kids across the grass outside. Her smile looks beaming and caring and - simply enchanting. It is like after years of suppressing alpha smells anywhere he could find them, his body is starving for really letting this one in.

Even after finishing eating, he lingers with the helmet off, sniffing the air and savouring how nourished and safe it makes him feel on every level. That reminds him exactly why he should never smell alphas. They instinctively make him feel protected and take him off his guard, even when they could really kill him any moment. _But this one really cares about us_ , his hindbrain insists, and he lets go of opposing it for a while.

He only puts the helmet back on when he sees that the child starts toddling back towards the barn. As his tiny figure enters through the doorway, Din can see that he is already yawning. He lifts up the exhausted child and puts him to sleep. Soon, the barn is again a little too quiet for his mind to stay still. So he still oils his whipcord release and cleans the whistling birds before laying down to sleep himself.

That is when he cannot make himself busy with anything anymore. He pulls a blanket all over his head, guessing that it must be infused with a delicious alpha scent. And now that his hands are already so close, the right one moves to switch off the blocker. He breathes deep and lets the feelings of safety, happiness and arousal flood over him.

It makes him instinctively turn his head and reach his hand towards the thin wall beside him, to the direction where he knows the source of this smell to be, right in the neighbouring hut, perhaps just a few metres away…

Before he knows, he has switched on his infrared vision. And there, looking straight through the walls and the space between them, he sees Omera’s red-hot shape. She is lying down, too, but definitely not sleeping. The red intensifies on her face, which is tilted backwards with her mouth open, and around her hips, where her hand reaches between her legs. And right then, she hits a spot that makes her whole back arch up and her orange glowing breasts tilt into a gorgeous shape.

As fast as Din can make his horny omega hand obey, he turns off the infrared vision. _I’m her guest_ , he tries to remind his hindbrain, but it already has a response ready: _Yes, and maybe she’s pleased with her guest. Maybe she’s thinking about us._ That thought makes his hand leave his helmet and shoot down to open his pants and lower them enough to make room for the same activity that his alpha is busy with just a few steps away and maybe thinking… What if she really is thinking...? His Alpha Touching Herself Thinking About Him.

He is harder and more sensitive than he ever remembers being. That combined with the infrared image still burning his eyes and the thoughts growing louder in his head, it does not take many strokes for him to come all over his clothing and the blanket.

Din sighs as he adjusts his pants back on. The self-cleaning functions of his clothes and armour will make sure that those are clean by morning, but Omera will eventually have to wash the blanket and then… _Good. Then she’ll want to sleep with us here and we can snuggle right between those orange breasts._ He reminds his omega brain that her breasts are most likely not orange for real, but it only fuels it to go on:

_Whatever colour, you know what I mean. I mean how soft they must feel and how exactly the right size to fit in our mouth and then our head to snuggle in between so that the universe is filled by her smell and heartbeat and the softness of her skin. And we’ll be so safe and comfortable there. Alpha will protect us and take care of us and we have nothing to worry about. We sleep so tight and happy._

Din gives up arguing and lets his brain flood with the image that eases him into deeper sleep than he has had in years.

* * *

“Keep your shoulders relaxed, and a relaxed gaze on the target. Imagine it’s a magnet that’s pulling your bolt straight to where you want it. Before you fire, build a mental image of hitting it exactly. Ready? Fire!”

Most of the bolts miss and hit somewhere in the grass instead. Except for Omera’s, which land straight on her target. She looks gorgeous when she focuses and even more so when she turns to look at him with a content smile.

 _Mmm, Alpha shoot good. Alpha can keep us so safe and protected. Our beautiful, fierce Alpha_ … Din’s omega self babbles enthusiastically. And then he unmistakably smells her. Either as a response to something he has secreted himself or to her own sense of accomplishment, she radiates enough of her enchanting scent for him to recognise it through the filters in his helmet.

He takes in one deep, savoured breath. Everything about him wants nothing more than to drop on his knees and glue himself to her and beg that she never lets him go.

But he still has the practice to finish. With shaky legs, he manages one step after the other to walk through the line of villagers to correct their postures, remind them about relaxed shoulders and, most importantly, put enough distance between himself and Omera to somewhat clear his head. Though he is not sure if his head will ever be quite the same again. At least, it seems there is going to be no end to jerking himself off to sleep, just like he has done every night since arriving here.

* * *

A few huts are still on fire and several corpses lay around. But most importantly, the AT-ST is in pieces, and the Klatooinians are fleeing into the forest.

Din and Cara scramble out of the pond, shake the worst of the water off and head towards the fires to help the villagers carry water to put them off. But when Din is reaching for a bucket, his arm is stopped by a hand.

Before he even turns to look, he can smell her: an alpha fresh from a fight, who feels accomplished, triumphant even, after just managing to safeguard her people. That scent is strong enough to sneak itself through into his helmet.

“We’d better go check that they’re gone”, Omera says and gestures with her head towards the forest.

“Yes”, he says and follows her on autopilot. Because why would he want to do anything else with his life than follow her wherever she goes and do whatever she says? Even when the forest looks empty and quiet and there are fires to put out in the village. A quick look back convinces him, though, that there are enough people throwing water on the flames that are already quickly dying.

Once they are under the trees, they find the forest as empty and quiet as it looked like. The Klatooinians have all fled back to their camp. It begins to appear like maybe this whole idea to check the forest was just an excuse to…

Like Omera would guess his thoughts – or maybe smell a hint of them – she spins in front of him and lifts a hand against his chest to block his way.

“They’re gone. Mission accomplished. Now, will you be a good Omega and turn off all the blockers you’re hiding in that armour? I want to smell you - _properly_.”

“Yes, Alpha.” The words glide from his mouth like on soap as he obeys and presses a switch on his wrist that stops his armour from locking any air-borne chemicals inside.

The effect on his Alpha is intoxicating to watch. Her nostrils flare, eyes flutter closed, head tilts back and throat lets out a soft groan. And the hint of her scent he can feel is so exquisite that his hand moves, like by a will of its own, to switch off the blocker on his helmet, too. Immediately, Alpha pheromones flood his consciousness and heat up his whole body.

Omera adds another hand on his chest and pushes him backwards until his back hits a tree trunk. Her breath keeps growing heavier as she speaks:

“Let me guess, my Omega has been alone for a long time. So independent and strong, taking care of himself so well. I’m taking care of you now.”

She kneals down and starts opening his belt. It takes a while for her to find the clasps holding his pants together and figure out how to open them. But when he tries to help, she shoves his hands back against the tree trunk and steadies his involuntarily bucking hips, saying: “Patience, Omega.”

Finally, she gets the layers of fabric apart enough to free his achingly hard cock. She smiles contently at her achievement, leans with her hands on the beskar covering his thighs and licks one long, savoured stroke along his entire length. The sensation swells up his knot and draws a large drop of precum out, and her tongue lingers around his tip to clear it off.

“Nnngh, you haste amahing. Ho gooh Omega”, she rambles with her mouth full of the sensitive flesh of his head.

He completely misses what she says next because he is lost in a moan he cannot hold back. But it cannot be a long sentence because she is so quickly gliding her hands up to his hips and pulling her face closer. Her lips glide lower towards his knot, and the wet warmth between her jaws swallows more and more of his cock, until his tip hits the soft and firm roof of her mouth and makes him groan out loud and sink his gloved fingers in her hair.

It does not feel like enough, so he discards the gloves and opens her hair so that he can really entangle his bare fingers with the long, soft strands. His Alpha seems to like it because she backs away and dives in again with her lips tighter. And again. And again.

She grips one hand around his knot and sneaks the other one under his balls so that she can reach the soft spot behind them and press. The combined sensation is from heavens. His cock goes on leaking, but anything that escapes keeps disappearing into the depths of her sucking mouth.

Sometimes, she stops with her lips around his shaft, somewhere close to her own hand, and rubs his tip against the roof of her mouth. Sometimes, she pauses around the head to slide her lips and tongue around it.

“Some time, I want to kiss your mouth like this”, she says with swollen lips drenched in precum. “We can take it at your pace. I don’t want it any faster than you’re ready to go. But that’s what I dream about before I fall asleep. Undressing you all over and kissing your hard cock and your soft mouth. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

He can only get animal-like whimpering out as an answer, because her mouth closes around his head again and sucks hard enough for her cheeks to pucker. And her hand leaves his balls and moves to gather up her tunic and disappear somewhere under it. From her heightened scent, the way how her arm moves and the faint, wet sound, he knows where it has gone and how deep red that spot would look like in infrared view now.

She takes a break to bring her hand back and spread a layer of her slick over his knot and shaft.

“This is how wet you make me, Omega. You’ve done excellent.”

His head spins with his Alpha’s praise, and when her tongue flicks his tip next time, he is about to lose it right there.

“Alpha, can I come into your mouth?” he asks, or practically begs.

“Yes, come for me, Omega.”

She picks up depth, pace and pressure, both with her mouth and with her hand that she has slipped back into her own pants. Din lets go of her hair, melts against the tree trunk and groans, as an orgasm shakes his whole body and shoots Omera’s sweet mouth full of cum. And she seems to get off from the taste because she swallows and moans long, with her back arched and body shivering against him as she brings herself to her own release.

For a moment, she leans her head against his hip and lets her breathing steady before she stands up. Then, she frees her hand from her pants, lets the hem of her tunic fall back down and sneaks the hand into the narrow space between his collar and the back of his helmet. There, she tucks his collar down so that she can reach the bare skin of his neck and massage his scent gland with the fingers covered in her slick.

A bomb of their mixed scents explodes inside his helmet, and Din could faint out of the sheer pleasure, comfort and fresh arousal.

“I can take care of you, too, if you let me”, he says, bare hands tracing the slight curve of her back and pulling her closer. “Alpha?”

But Omera shakes her head. “There’s no time. The kids need a bedtime snack. And I don’t want it fast. Not from you.”

He nods and stuffs his once more hardening cock back into his pants and closes his belt again. He reaches a hand to wipe the surroundings of her mouth clean from the mess he has made. But she gives him no chance. Instead, she smirks and wipes her mouth in her own sleeve.

His cock twitches hard at the sight and at the thought of his Alpha’s clothes smelling like him, maybe as long as she will go without washing them. But he forces himself to pick up his gloves from the ground and follow Omera back towards the direction of the village, even though it feels rather like floating in the air while aimlessly moving his legs.

He tries to clear his head by turning on the blocker on his helmet. Of course, it does not help much, when his scent gland inside the helmet is covered in a patch of alpha slick. But it does make the woman beside him slightly less of a distraction - rather a sweet and beautiful creature whom he is blessed to be around, instead of a biological obsession.

As an act of defiance, he keeps his armour unblocked, enjoying the sight of his Alpha regularly sniffing at his direction and faltering in her steps. When they reach the edge of the forest, though, she says:

“Stop smelling like that.”

He obeys and presses the switch on his wrist. The fading of the omega scent from the air makes her face twist in mourning. But she buries her nose into the stock on her sleeve and takes one more lingering inhale. Then, she relaxes and leads the way back to the village.


End file.
